ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The new Force part : 2
The new Force part : 2 is the seconed part of the first episode of The first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War . This article related to Ben 10 : Cosmic War . you can't edit this without asking the creator Mkamind Plot As seen in the previous part of the episode : FX1 Destroyed the Omnitrix and ben now has got the Unlimitrix . FX2 took Ben,Gwen and kevin out of the plant. CannonBolt: I can't move ,This things don't let us move. Gwen : And this ship is moving too fast. CannonBolt : Gwen , can you change the transformation. Gwen created a mana hand the mana hand start steering the symbol. CannonBolt : Now . Transformation to LodeStar. LodeStar : LodeStar. LodeStar opened the door of the jail.Gwen moved the Mana hand to the controling room ,Where FX2 was. She tried to find the key to free them out. FX2 saw the hand he tried to smash it. The mana hand pressed the right key that freed Ben . LodeStar : Oh thank you , now I can ened this . LodeStar entered the room. LodeStar fought FX2 . When they where fighting , LodeStar found the keys to free Gwen and Kevin. He cought them and threw them . The he start shoting them. While fighting them he smashed the wall and he cut an important cable. The ship's computer sent a warning message. FX2 tried to fix the problem. The computer told him that the ship need to land on the nearest station. The ship's computer increased the speed. Before increasing the speed moving was hard and now they stuck in the wall. They weren't able to move for a long time. The ship entered the station zone and it was going to fell down . LodeStar transformed to CannonBolt. The ship wasn't able to land right. It fell down. Gwen pulled Ben and Kevin. Then she took them out . CannonBolt covered them to protect them from the explosion of the ship. He ran away with them. FX2 looked at them , when they were runing away and they thought him destroyed. CannonBolt hid with them . Gwen : We need to find a way to call the plumbers. Kevin: the badges aren't working. Gwen : We can find a computer here. Station control voice: Warning , There are outsiders in the area. A big cannon found them . They fought the cannons . CannonBolt : lets follow the way that they are coming from. They did that . They found a big tower. Kevin : I think here we may find a computer to call the plumbers. FX2 appeared .FX2 : Mission 1.3 catch the prisoners. CannonBolt transformed to NRG. NRG : NRG. He destroyed the cannons and tried to destroy FX2 . Gwen : Kevin , let's enter the tower, Ben , protect us. Gwen and kevin entered the tower. NRG stuck with the cannons and FX2 . Gwen and Kevin found the computer room . They knew a lot of informations about the strangers : It's an orginaizing (They didn't found the name) wants to control a lot of planets and they want to build many stations in the space. This part of the orginaizing is a small part the leader of it is (the name has been deleted). But they couldn't be able to call the plumbers. NRG : let's try another thing. NRG transformed to Engenrator. Engenrator after shouting his name : Ok I think this is also new . fast he flied and shot FX2 . The power shield protected FX2. Engenrator absorbed the shield. Then he shot him . FX2 gave him a punch. Engenrator absorbed the cannons energy , Then he shoot the other cannons. Kevin : New aliens ?? cool. They fought all the cannons and destroyed them. Engenrator gave him a big shot , which pused him. Gwen : We found a way to find a space ship to run away, follow me. FX2 Flew to catch them . they got inside a ship . Ben returned to a human . The ship flew and left the station. Ship's computer : Warning there in an object on the surface. Kevin tried to discover the object. Kevin wait it's FX2 . Ben : I will try take him away. Kevin : do it fast tennyson , FX2 is destroying the ship. Ben ran behind the door . He pressed the Blue botton (Warrior alien botton) and transformed to Metal.Metal :Metal. FX2 was shooting the roof. Metal cought him with magnetic power. FX2 tried to shoot him . The gelatin body made the shots useless. Metal tried to cover FX2 with metal. The metal fell on the power shield. Metal covered all the shield with metal then he pressed the metal ball on the energy shield. He pressed it until he crashed FX2 . They were falling in another planet. Metal threw FX2 and controlled the ship. The millitary ships in the planet followed them. they land and left the ship. The officer : Why did you entered the planet. Kevin : something was following us , It destroyed the ship. The officer : We will know if you are right or not, soldiers , take them. Gwen : And what if we are right . The officer : If you are right we will help you to return home. Major Events *The team knew the first points about the strangers *FX2 has been destoryed *The team escaped from the Unknown enemies *The new adventure started *Metal,NRG and Engenrator made their first appearance in Cosmic War Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *FX2 *FX2 Soldiers Aliens used *CannonBolt *LodeStar *NRG (First re- Appearance) *Engenrator (First Appearance) *Metal (First Appearance) See also *The new Force part :1 *Metal Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Two-Part Episodes